


3 Sentence AUs: Raffles Collection

by Ilthit



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Includes crossovers with Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy and, inevitably, Sherlock Holmes, as well as a mashup with Modern Times of all things, but I didn't think those were significant enough to mention in the fandoms tags above. Written for a meme on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Sentence AUs: Raffles Collection

_thegilly asks: RAFFLES/BUNNY . SPACE AU_

"That’s it then, we’re going to die," said Bunny, fulfilling a stereotype about humans.

"Only if this airlock functions as it’s intended, and only if the Vogon outside actually releases it," said Raffles, unwittingly doing the same.

"You had better be telling me you’ve managed to bribe the Vogon guard, because if we die, I swear to God, Raffles, you will sleep on the couch for a month."

-

_thegilly asks: RAFFLES/BUNNY, Bunny is actually really clever and competent AU_

As I looked around Raffles’ rooms at the Albany, catching sight of a frayed corner here and an unpolished lamp there, it was becoming increasingly obvious to me that my old friend’s situation was not as comfortable as he had let the world understand, and yet he had poured me the finest of scotch whiskey, and a gold watch glinted at his breast pocket. I dare say that unlike my colleague in Baker Street I am not one to jump to conclusions of criminal habit, and so I merely complemented his taste. His cold eyes upon me, I wondered if he saw in me, as I did him, an old flame and a handsome man - or merely another mug to swindle.

-

_thegilly asks: RAAAAAAAAFFLESSSS/BUNYBYNYYY - going to jail together AU_

"We’ll be out in three days, tops," said Raffles. I agreed. After three months in Reading Gaol, I dreaded nothing more than the day he’d stop saying it.

_Bonus:_

A.J. clicked his tongue. “Bunny, you know I wouldn’t even have an account if it wasn’t for the heist, but why on earth does my blog name have so many letters in it?”

“ _You_ try finding a variation of ‘A.J. Raffles’ that hasn’t already been used,” said Tumblr user bunybynyyy.

-

_thegilly asks: RAFFFFFFLES/BUNBUNBUNBUN - Living in 221A Baker Street AU_

"Raffles, you are determined to get us caught, disgraced and sentenced to hard labour!" I threw my suitcase onto the floor of our new set of rooms in Baker Street with a heavy thump, quite prepared to leave it unopened, since I doubted it would take two days for the master detective next door to sniff out a pair of low thieves like us.

"It’s only a bit of fun, my dear rabbit," said Raffles, and apparently taking refuge in absurdity, added, "When have I ever led you astray?"

-

_thegilly asks: RAFFLES/BUNNY. AU Where Bunny got his nickname from his sexual reputation._

"Heavens, do they call you ‘Bunny’ in polite society?" asked Raffles as the colonel waddled away after a tray of drinks.

"I tell everyone it’s because I’m rotten at cricket," Bunny said, lowering his voice. "If you don’t mind, I’d rather keep that sordid old molly house rumour strictly between you, me, and the other few hundred men who were boys at our school in 1884."

-

_thegilly asks: RAFFLES/BUNNY - modern times AU._

(I already did a modern AU as a bonus, so this is a _Modern Times_ AU.)

Raffles and I had both fallen on hard times, such that might have driven me to contemplate suicide had not the stock market crash taken us all by such surprise. When I met him again, penniless and out of work as I was, he drew me into the restaurant where he entertained as a slight-of-hand magician and had them hire me on the spot.

"Smile, my rabbit," he told me with that indefatigable optimism and bravery that had always informed his character, "even if your heart breaks to see yourself in white tails; smile, and we’ll get by."

-

_thegilly asks: RAFFLES/BUNNY - Forced to flee to the colonies AU_

"I only wanted to fit in." If my tone was reproachful, I dare say it was warranted, as my dear friend and partner A.J. Raffles was quite overcome with hilarity at the expense of my ‘cowboy’ suit. "Just wait how they’ll laugh at your tails at the saloons of the Wild West!"

-

_rubyandhergingercat via email: Raffles/Bunny, Ancient Greece AU_

My friend had no close female relatives likely to inherit, and my coffers had soon emptied since the death of my father. I was much too old by then to seek an erastes, though I’m not ashamed to say I was inclined to play the boy’s part despite my whiskers. One is what one is, and my friend saw me and loved me for what I was, as I saw and loved him for an honourless thief.


End file.
